The Moon and I
by AhsokaTano11
Summary: One night, a lone figure climbs up the walls of the Jedi Temple, seeking comfort in the glittering moon above... This is NOT an Anisoka, more brother/ sister relationship. Oneshot.


A/N: This takes place in Season 2. This is NOT an Anisoka. It is more a brother/ sister relationship. **AT11**

The lone, hooded figure crept along, hugging the shadows. The bright moon shone down, briefly illuminating the figure. The slim body slipped back into the shadows and continued on, creeping around the grounds Jedi Temple. It had a purposeful walk but there was something in it that was weary. Bone tired.

The figure continued. When it reached its destination, it paused, searching the grounds for someone who had heard or seen it. Satisfied that it was alone, the small figure jumped up onto a narrow ledge and began to climb. The moon once again shone down, showing a small Togruta steadily making its way up the wall of the Jedi Temple.

It reached the roof and sat down, resting its chin on one knee. Pushing back the hood, the Togruta looked out at the city lights. With the hood back, it was obvious it was a female, with orange skin and short blue and white montrals. Silhouetted against the bright moon, she sighed. It was a deep, tiered sigh, filled with longing. Falling to lie on her back, hands behind her head, she watched the moon rise.

Her thoughts were wandering. Family, home, the Temple, her Master and his responsibility, the War, her Clones. She closed her eyes. Just a few days ago, she lost almost half a squadron of troops in battle. It had hit her hard. It always hit her when a man was killed, but these had been under** her** command. It wasn't the first time she had led troopers into battle, but she had never lost that many men. What was she doing in a war? She was 14!

She tied to imagine what a normal 14 year old would be doing. She murmured them to herself.

"School, sports, making friends, going shopping, boys…" She shook her head. She couldn't see herself doing any of those things… maybe the making friends bit, but nothing else.

A soft foot falls behind her. She spins around, lightsaber drawn, eyes narrowed. A young man stands on the roof, a questioning look in his eyes. The girl lowers the lightsaber and snaps it off and doesn't meet his eyes. The unspoken question hangs in the air.

They study one another for a while.

The girl shakes her head. "I am here because I needed to be alone."

The man's eyes narrow. "Alone? Why? What can't you tell me?"

She sighs. "It's… complicated." She can't meet his eyes. "I... didn't think you would understand…" She starts to cry.

The man looks taken aback, like he was the one who made her cry. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her and comforts her.

"Hey, it's ok. Calm down."

The sniffles quiet down. He steps back and studies her as she wipes the remaining tears off her face.

A quiet 'I'm sorry' reaches his ears. A small, compassionate smile crosses his face.

He sits down; crossing his legs and waits for her to do the same. They sit next to one another, watching the moon rise higher into the night sky. A friendly silence descends on them. The man waits. He knows her well. Sure enough, after 10 minutes, a quiet voice begins to tell a story. Her story.

"I always come up here when I am feeling lonely, sad or confused. The moon is my friend, in whom I can trust. I tell him my fears, my hopes and my dreams." She gestures to the bright moon "And on nights like this, with the bright light, it feels like… I am home, with my family." A long deep sigh.

"When I was young, I often got my older brothers to tell me stories before bed. We would lie outside and I would look at the sky and moon and they would tell me stories of war. Of 'bad guys' and of 'good guys'. Of heroes and of villains. And how the 'good guys' always won" She sighed "I thought it would be cool to go to war. To beat the 'bad guys'. To be a hero." Her eyes squeeze tightly together. "But I realise now that my brothers were wrong. That is not war. War is a game that people play with others' lives. It is not a hard game to play, but it is hard to win. There are no 'good guys' and there are no 'bad guys'. Every side thinks that they are the 'good guys' and the opposition are the 'bad guys'." The moonlight shines in her bright blue eyes that are filled with sadness, anger and confusion. "In this war… what are we fighting for? The safety of the galaxy? The death of this mysterious Sith? The people? Or are we just fighting because we think war is cool?"

The man stared at her, respect in his eyes.

"I don't know."

It was said with no hint of embarrassment. It was a sincere statement.

They both sank into their own thoughts, ruminating over the questions that had been bought up.

She sought his hand in the darkness and he squeezed it.

"I'm sacred, Master" came the whispered confession. "What am I doing in a war? Kriff, I'm 14 years old! Is this what my life is going to be? Full of war?" There was a tense pause. "Because I don't want that."

He squeezed her hand again, unable to find any words to tell her.

"I'm sorry" he told her finally "I'm sorry I brought you into this, I am so, so, sor…"

'Master, it's not your fault." She interrupted him "Don't blame yourself. I'll be fine." She visibly took a deep breath "And if I am ever not ok, I will come to you. But if this war keeps going, and I see nothing but destruction and deception… I may have to leave."

He closed his eyes "I hope that will never happen" he told her softly.

"Same here" she whispered back. They shared a smile and lay back down, watching the glittery silver moon.


End file.
